SCP-076-2
SCP-076-2 is a man with very fast speed and a black sword. He has 3 skins, one being his normal skin, one being a Christmas nutcracker skin, and SCP-001 skin, which is the gate guardian. He is not that hard to kill if you are with a group with at least 3 guards. It is best to stay far from him because of his speed. Guide SCP-076-2 has a very low HP level and very low HP regeneration, it can easily be taken out by 3+ MTF or CI members and as such it is best to AVOID MEDIUM-LARGE GROUPS OF MTF AT ALL COSTS. Because of this SCPs low HP level and low HP regeneration it is also one of the more skill-intensive SCPs, however if you have the skills needed it easily pays off, as SCP-076-2 is extremely fast, has long reach with its sword and deals out incredible burst-damage. For these reasons it is best to keep to an ambush playstyle, waiting for players to run by you and then come out and kill them with your long-reaching sword. For this type of playstyle you need to know when and when not to engage an enemy, here is some tips: Do not engage medium-large sized gun groups like NTF or CI, usually anything more than 3 of them is enough to end you, so do not engage if there is 3 or more of them. If you do mistake a small group of MTF or CI with a medium-large one the best option is almost always RETREAT, ''you can easily outrun them with your fast speed, get as far away from them as possible and wait for your health to regenerate. To escape you will have to use lots of skill and a bit of luck, it is best to try and escape VIA gate B, Gate B usually has little to no resistance there, as such if you want a near-guaranteed win go to Gate B. However in popular opinion and in my opinion Gate A is much funner, and will also require a lot more skill. It is usually best to first scout out and see if there is MTF, if there is not it is your chance to make a break for it, get as far as possible, however if MTF spawns in as you're on the road to the exit, simply ignore them. However if there is a large portion of MTF you will require some luck, basically there is two methods: Method 1: hide in one of the various points that you can hide, this is where the luck comes in, you will have to have some luck for them to slip past you but if they do wait until you are sure all of them have passed and then make your run for it. Method 2: ''AMBUSH, AMBUSH, AMBUSH, oh wait now we slip past em. If you are sure there is a large group of MTF nearby, hide behind a door and wait for them to come, quickly kill the first one who comes through. After this MTF will most likely be very angry with you, do not wait retreat to the nearest hiding-point, with your fast speed it should be easy, since MTF is mostlikely hellbent on killing you at this point they will most likely walk straight past you, when they are all gone you run to the exit. Made by Polen89 Polen89s SCP Ratings Edit For fun: 5 Stars Edit For performance: 4 Stars Edit For Skill required: 4 Stars Edit Tierlist placement: A. Edit The credits for this page go to: Polen89 & MrCrazyBoi(Page Idea) Category:SCPs Category:Playable SCPs